Nny ynnhoJ C
by shego1142
Summary: Uh, am I allowed to write the word whore in the summary? I'm not.. Oh.. okay. Well than I'm a review slut, okay? Johnny meets a girl, who turns out to be a... Squee isn't afraid of Johnny anymore.. people are killed. for not reviewing and a lot of other
1. Intro

Hello!!! Okay Yes! I am starting a new fic!!!

WoOt!

Well, anyway, to all of those who read my other stories, thank you for reading them, and to all of my many *cough_8_cough* reviewers...THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! and yes, I am writing the second chapter to Take out the G look forward to that.

I am going to finish Death Row, as well, though, to be honest I don't have the passion for it as I did. :-( sorry. But as for this story..

My first JtHM! Yayyy! But, there is one catch.. I have 12 chapters of this story already written out, and waiting to be updated! BUT you, the people out there must review, in order to unlock the next chapter.

Okay, so I'm a review whore! That set aside, I will up the reviews each chapter, so for the first one I need __5__ reviews. :D Please.

Okay. Oh, and yeah, you can Flame.. but I'm not going to count it. Please don't be mad.

Well, next chapter, is the first one. please excuse all of the cussing you will find in this story, but hey, it is Johnny!

Oh, YOU can also decide if you want this to be slash, het, or canon (Nny/Devi) ... so you decide!*write it in a review kays!!!*


	2. duc

"Wow, hey, where did you get that shirt?"

"I made it."

"Really!, hey, will you make me one?" The dirty-blonde girl asked.

The man lifted his head, as well as his eyebrow, to get a better look at the girl. "What's so special about it?"

"It's cool."  
"It's a black tee shirt with a piece of paper stuck to it."

"Really?.. wow, it looks like a graphic tee."

"Thanks."

"Hmm, I didn't see until you lifted your head, but, uh are you listening to Ode to Joy?"

"Yes, and I don't mean to be rude, but ah, if you would like to continue talking.. you should wait here, outside."

"Okay." The girl said, watching the man walk into, what she observed to be, a dance club. She could see the lights and people dancing, though the windows were tinted. Soon enough she also heard screams, people shouting murder, prayers, some begging an unnamed 'sir' to have mercy, and when she looked back at the windows they had gotten darker.. she realized it was blood. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Hmm, you waited."

"Yes, w-what happened in there?" The girl replied, wide eyed.

"See for yourself." The man answered, smirking, and unknown to her keeping a tight hold on the gore covered knife he hadn't put away. He turned and steped to the other side of her, letting her open the door.


	3. tion

**Hey you guys.. I had to help you out with the five reviews...but nevertheless, here is the second chapter! Also thanks to my reviewers!

* * *

**

**Tazer24: 1st to comment! Wtg. thank-you, I think the opening was interesting too. All of these are pretty short, at least til, I think it's chap.11 then they talk sooo much. :p I will take in consideration that you don't want it to be slash, but like I said, it's up to every one.**

**Suika: Hi! To those who don't know, Suika's my deviant art friend!! 3 And okay, your vote for Nny/Squee or Nny/Devi is counted.**

**Nny's Michevious Companion: First off, sweet name! Second Thank you for commenting on my awesomeness! :D **

**.Mistress.92: Assuming kicking $$ is a good thing Thank you, thank-you, lol. and you want Nny and an OC, alright your vote is counted. ****

* * *

Okay, now that that's in order, on with the show!.... wow .. that was cheesy............  
**

**If I owned JtHM... I would be very glad to have one the court battle... I'm not glad.**

**

* * *

  
**

Corpses layed on the floor, some de-bowled, some missing arms and legs, a lot of them still had a horror struck emotion frozen on their face. That, and there was blood everywhere.

The girl gasped and shut the door.

" Is that, cool?" The man, who she now could tell was covered in blood, asked, somewhat innocently.

"You, you killed them!" She said quietly.

The man smirked and nodded "Yes, and um, now I'm going to get a slurpee." He said happily, walking off.

"Wait..!" The girl called after him, "You, you don't believe in God?"

The man's eye's flashed a bit.. he never got over the question. "Yes, but, let's say, not that I like it, but, I've come to term with where I will be, _going_."

The girls eyes widened, and she decided she wouldn't push the subject further.

"You, you killed all those innocent--

"Don't say that! Those,... wastes are NOT innocent!, I heard one son in there shouting happily because he would get his father's inheritance! They're all horrible, smelly, and mean!"**1** The man's eyes were wide, face set madly, still panting.

"......"

"Anyway I am really thirsty, and maybe you could help make up my mind into weather I should get a red or blue brain freazy."

The girl's eyes became wider, if possible, as she stared at the man incredulously.

* * *

**Okay, _8_ reviews this time!!! Hope you like this chappie!! **

**1: I reeeally wanted to add "and they have cooties" but I didn't for some reason... lol**

**Oh, and this is obviously before Johnny went to Heaven and Hell... it's set about in the time of the 1-2-3 and somewhere around the 4.. **

**Question: Anyone else want to hug Johnny in the second volume?..  
**


	4. s are

**All right you guys! I'm baaaack thanks for the .. uhhhh six reviews... ... ... you know... it was supposed to be eight... but, I also got a lot of reviews on other stories, which was great, and a lot of too, sooo :D **

**speaking of:

* * *

**

**ddd: thanks for commenting on my awesomeness and saving me from being killed because Nny doesn't like being touched...that could have ended badly..**

**Tazer42: Yay you commented.. of course now your police report says repeat offender ;D anyway, Yes, I updated. thanks for the enthusiast ... and for taking my story into consideration.. hope u enjoy this part!**

**Suika: Yay my friend! whom I haven't talk to... I really need to go to deviant art for a while... hmmmm Well, anyway, sorry we lost contact, but.. I am assuming you meant, you liked the 'ranting part? well, anyway, thanks! :D I'll get more 'anting' in there soon... **

**M: Yay candy candy candy candy :D 3 thank you!**

**Hi!: You probably don't even know what this is from buut: Stupid people: I would ask you to keep in mind that this should NOT be a source of moral guidance (THAT WOULD BE MOVIES). Put away the knives and never allow yourselves to forget: YOU ARE STUPID. .. Oh, and it's Heyyy!**

**Doom Dragoness: Awww don't worry, as long as I get seven reviews on this chapter you should have another chapter too! :D soo tell your friends! and, nice name! **

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys need 7 more on this chapter! TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT IT!

* * *

**

**oh, stats: **

**2 slash**

**1 Nny/OC**

**1 Het**

**1 Nny/Devi **

**enjoy, and I still don't own JtHM but in my behalf, I don't smell like strawberries either so, that makes up for it (watch TS3)Oh, and this chappie cusses!

* * *

  
**

"You just killed at least twenty people, and you're still going to get a stupid drink!"

The man turned his head, a bit of blood (not his!) running down the side.

"No, I'm getting a Brain Freazy, a stupid drink is alcohol, and other life threatening drinks.."

"But, but you killed.. You can't go into a store covered in gore... What are you? Insane?" The girl was shouting now.

"heh, heh.. and you're still talking to me." The man said, grinning, a bit overtly happily.

"Well... I uh, was.. going to hit you up on making me a shirt...still." The girl said, suddenly nervous, biting her lip and looking a bit ashamed.

"Huh. Like i said, it's notebook paper stuck to a black shirt, it's says Wheee." He said, looking at his shirt, as if to make sure.

"I uh, have problems writing.. Dyslexia, and um, this." She said holding up her hands, which had scars on the inside of her fingers.

The man's eyes became a bit more illuminated, looking at her fingers. "What happened, if you don't mind telling me."

"No, I don't mind, It makes me look a bit, foolish, but... when I was about, fourteen, I put my hand inside a blender... and it turned on.. I had my hand on the side so, it didn't.. I was lucky." She said, looking off.

"Hmmm, sound's like it was a fun day, Hey, uh I'm going to go get a slurppe."

"You can't walk in there with blood all-

"Fuck!"

The girl turned to see what had caused the man to shout.

He shrugged, kicked aside a piece of glass and went inside the store.

'weird.'


	5. F U!

**Hey everybody, It's my B-Day! :D :D :D I'm soo happy! sort of... I kind of don't want to grow up... but for like, the first time, I get to invite friends... ... not because of my parents.. but well, because I have friends! :D Wow.. that sounds sad doesn't it? well, not much else to write... except .. well uh... hmmm lets see... I'm having a ts3 themed party... hmmmm ... anyway**

**Reviewer: Okay, Your vote is counted, there will be a new tally in the next chapter**

**The Cloudy Skies Alchemist: :D yay! lol, glad you like my stories! don't worry, the next chapter is reeeealllllyyy long, especially compared to the others, sooo then all the others will be long too!**

**Doom Dragoness: :P Uh huh, this is a timeless tradition for all review sluts.. I'm no different! :D :D**

**Raven Samantha Bryon: So, two that makes what.. like three Nny/OC now..? everyone loves my OC so far.. Hmmm wonder if you'll still like her now... Oh, by the way, I love your review, it was funny! :D**

**Okay, soooo ON WITH THE SHOW!  
**

"Well, that was dramatic much."

"Sussh! The curtains rising."

"Curtain? what curtain!"

"The one on my head..."**  
**

* * *

**Z?**

The man went into the store, picking up snack cakes, pig cheesy, and picking out a blue Slurpee, then in a swift move, he stacked the snacks on one another, grabbed a half-gallon of milk ( which is odd for him) and set them all, neatly on the counter, handing the teen the money.

"Thank you and come again-"

The door slammed.

The man gave a somewhat gloating glare to the girl, who had, yet again, waited..

_'not surprised.'_

"Well, you're just lucky!The cops will probably be here!" She shouted, yet kept her voice quiet.

"Hmmm, I wonder why I haven't killed you yet.." The man mused aloud "I do need more blood.."_ 'Ah, damn, giving into the wall again.'_

The girl's eyes brightened "Blood? Are you a vampire?"

The man, however, seemed, let's say more than irritated. "What the? HELL NO!" "Vampires are foul, disgusting mean monsters that-

The man, was, uncharacteristically, tackled, brought to the ground, and suddenly had something sharp pierce the skin of his neck.

"Fuck,"all he could say. The girl, however, was well, the reason for the sudden 'change in position' in the man.

"Mph."

She mumbled, then raised her fangs out of his neck.

"You know, I would have expected someone like you to be nice to... anyone."

_'She sound's desperate.' _The man's subconscious mind reasoned, while his concious mind, was already wondering where she went.

* * *

**Yeah, so more insight on the Mystery girl.. a little bit at least, (she's a stalker btw!:P ) Hope you guys don't kill me for shortness of chapters! lol, I'm trying to get out of that, but I typed these a while ago.. (also sorry for the change in style) **

**Anyway, you guys are sooooooooo lucky it's my b-day, you know I said no updates until what, eight reviews?**

** Uh, would you look at the reviews please?**

** Now, Count them... that's right,_ four reviews_ for the last chapter! **

_**Hpmh!**_

** My ego is upset! lol, but my crazy just loves updating! :D Anyway, love u guys who reviewed!**

** love those who don't tooo actually... fried with butter. **

**REVIEW!**

**9 is the number now, because that's the day I was born, and the month! :D **


	6. N and I

**Okay! a year later ..almost and here you are! .. why is it a year later? ... I asked for nine reviews.. I got four!.. . huh, oh well they were great reviews, soooo... .. just.. tell your friends about this story.. beg them to review it**..**bribe them with monopoly money, or better yet, brain wash them, or exchange their brains for that of squids! ... please.. defile your friends privacy so I'll get more reviews! please..? *_* ... anyway, I'm not sure if any of you have noticed or not, but, until this chapter I haven't referred to Johnny as Johnny.. just some nameless man that everyone on here _assumed_ was johnny... **

**HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT THAT GUY WAS JOHNNY! _HOW DARE YOU_! WHAT IF HE WAS JUST SOME RUTHLESS KILLER? HUH, HUH? EVER THINK OF THAT DID YA? NO, NO YOU DIDN'T!... even though, he _is_ johnny.. you know.. the guy.. he's johnny.. just saying.. ... _what if the dog had sent that man_? .. then where would we be..?.. . _the room with a moose, perhaps!_** **there..Now, now do you see the trouble this could have caused? .. ...**...

**Toxicruby: Yes, all suspense and drama and stuffs.. well you did wait didn't you, you waited a _long _time didn't you, DIDN'T YOU! .. Uh.. well.. anyway, yes.. yes I am human.. amazing isn't it.. hope you enjoy this!**

**joy2theworldDannyPhantom: Yes, garlic does go in spaghetti sauce, and also, I noticed your black wings.., sorry I guess your defenses were down.. I like mint tea! and vampires.. .. the ones that don't sparkle... oh well.. uh, HI! back..**

**CullenGirl14: Lol, the above comment probably scared you away.. sorry! ... ... uh.. awkwardness ... (gay baby was born! yay!) .. anyway, glad you like the story! :D also, here you go New, chapter for you, perfectly seasoned.. ..ooohh.. candy... Johnny likes his brain freezie! ..**

**Raven Samantha Byron: AWW luvs you too piggy! Luvs you too.. 3 .. thanks for the review! Luvs! here's a chapter!and yes, I'm soooooo desperate..!  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing! all four of you!** .. **PLEASE REVIEW! Just if every single person would review, even if it's to write the word Hi or just the letter H it would be awesome! ... the new review count is 7... even though I'm letting you slide by anyway.. obviously.. but really, don't think that someone else will review, because they won't! _THEY WON'T_! BECAUSE EVERYONE IS JUST AS LAZY AS YOU..I know because I'm that lazy too... I hover over the little review box, but then this evil idea says "hey, someone else will do that .. you don't have to" but it's a lie! the VOICE IS LYING TO YOU, OTHERS WON'T REVIEW, IT'S UP TO YOU!... SOO.. story! **

* * *

**Z?**

His eyes searched the roads, the pathways, the alleys, behind stores, rooftops, fire escapes, hobos..Yet he couldn't seem to find the girl. He finally sighed, reached up to his neck to find that it wasn't sore, or bleeding or anything that it _should_ have been doing. He grabbed the bag of groceries, and walked back home, still covered in blood, and, coincidentally, passing a crime scene investigation at a nearby dance club, along the way.

Coming home to screams, and crying was usually pleasing to him, unless,that is, they weren't coming from his house, but, his neighbor's. When this was the case, well, it was just another reason to wish to be free of emotion, so he wouldn't hurt for his neighbor. The man sighed audibly, a bit grateful to have remembered to buy the half gallon of milk. He set the groceries down on his door mat, and lifted up the window sill to his next door neighbor's room.

"Daddy! Please, don't." He heard the sob, and gently opened the bedroom door. A little kid was standing between an older man, and a half naked, obviously stoned woman. The man had apparently beaten the woman into more of an unconsciousness than the drugs had.

"Squee!" The other man whispered, looking at the boy intently through the crack of the door.

The boy saw him, smiled a bit, closing his eyes and lip syncing: Johnny, thank you. The boy ran over to the door, running in and hugging the otherwise unseen man. "Yeah! get out of here you little-SMASH" Johnny slammed the door before, whatever object it was, could hit Squee.

"Kid, you know you could come over any time." Johnny said looking at him curiously.

"I, uh, heard some.. sounds from the basement in your house." He said looking a little nauseated, and very tired, as Johnny opened the window, letting Squee out first, then himself.

"Heh, yeah. I should check on that."Johnny snickered despite himself. Squee involuntarily shuddered, then, spotting the bag of groceries, went to pick it up. Of course this was difficult to do, as the bag was nearly as big as him. He heard Johnny chuckle, and pick up the bag, walking into the house, and letting Squee come in as well.

"Why is the bag so heavy?" Johnny smiled at the indigence of the child, who now was about to be twelve,and figured he could lift a few snack cakes. Johnny lifted the half gallon of milk out of the bag and waved it in Squee's face.

"Yay!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, and got a glass, the only one he kept clean, and poured some milk for the boy.

Handing him the glass, he also got two blankets, and a teddy bear, Shmee, down from a shelf, wrapping the boy up, and setting him on the couch, he clicked the T.V on. Soon after the boy had seemed to calm down, a woman's shriek could be heard from next door, shortly followed, more closely to Johnny, a short sob.

Squee was fighting tears.

* * *

**Okay, so that was sad, Squee's sad.. if you want him to be happy, the review! REVIEW, REVIEW or I'll start putting the phrase review in every detail of this story. it'll be like story story review story review stor-REVIEW! then NNY will start yelling review at people instead of other words he could be saying.! lol... okay.. anyway.. love those who did review, thanks! :D 3**

**.. oh, yeah! I got two gir shirts from hot topic! :D .. also, anyone willing to let me buy (if they have one) an Ed Edd n Eddy t shirt I will.. Hot topic is all sold out of them... :( .. but I really want one.. .. huh.. :""( oh well.. review! and inform me of shirts!**

**3**

**sorry the chapter was short.. ..  
**


	7. luv 2

**Happy Feasting of the Homo Sapien Sapiens upon the juicy meat of the Genus; Meleagris.**

**... Hehehe.. sounds so much more gory when you say it that way! :D Enjoy! We got really close to seven reviews, and I was just feeling like updating. I recently got my first critical review (not on this story!) .. or maybe it was just a flame, I dunno, that said that I couldn't write very well... (not exactly; I'm paraphrasing and I'm biased...) but instead of getting mad I decided to update as many of my stories as possible!**

**yeah, this is the only one I've gotten to so far... :p oh well...**

* * *

**REVIEWS! :D Yay! I asked for seven (I think...?) and I got: 5! Which, considering, is much better than the usual 4! **

**thisismyworld17 : :D Yays! thank you for reviewing and for using z's to spell the word please! your contribution to this country is welcomed! **

**The Girl Who Questions Sleep: I as well question sleep! :D and yes.. last chapter squeegee was sad.. this chapter his tired... next chapter (Ooooohhhh :D ) THANK YOU for telling your friends! loves!**

**SuicideToaster: I luvs you. You are so much love to me right now it's uncanny. I don't know if that 3 was supposed to be a heart, a cat or just a 3 but I luvs you anyway! You listened! You got everyone else an extra review! :D That simple little 3 means you want more of the story, and that is why I luvs you like Gir luvs cupcakes!Thank you, 3-person!**

**[no name]: awww, I wishes you had an account too! Coz now, how's you gonna know if I updated or not? :( Oh well, I know, sad and cute are my specialties! Thank you so muches for reviewing! and YES! you realized the chapter titles! I'z waiting for that! as for what I do or don't you will have to find out! :D **

**Miku Hastsune: Aww, get an account! :D it's simple just clicky some buttons! just like reviewing, except with words! I'm glad that you are 'luvin' my story! that makes me happies! and yes, as I've said, I'm a shameless review whore, I'm sorry! Though I do like your explanation of me as the 'chef' that makes me feel goods! and I like feeling happy! that's a good thing. so, now I've updated... with very few clues to what happened to Squee's mommy.. (that'll come later!) **

**Thanks so much for replacing all your friend's brains with squid brains! I love you and in another life I might own JtHM, but in this one, I don't! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Z?  
**

Johnny took off the head phones from around his neck, and put them on Squee, tightly, then pressed play. Squee smiled, giggling to himself, tears nearly gone. "Get some sleep kid." Johnny said, petting Squee's head gently.

"Kay, Nny," The little kid settled down, snuggling into the blankets. "Mmmm,you too, Joh-nny." He said lazily, knowing the phrase wouldn't have much effect. Of course, this is what he expected from Nny, but what he didn't see, wouldn't see, as long as Johnny had a hand in it, was how touched he had become to the overused statement.

"I don't sleep kid." Squee made a cute sound while drifting to sleep, causing Johnny to smile, something he did rarely.

**Kill him. **

"Shut the Fuck up!" Nny shouted at the unheard dough-boy.

**Why? You've never resisted killing, until now. you've gone soft. Nny, it's not long before you become one of them, laughing at others, Lust, pain will be minimal, you'll grow soft. **

_don't listen to him, Nny, Johnny.. don't._

"I already know that, Nail-bunny... Have I not seemed a bit more collected with my self?"

_I just don't want you to do something, you wouldn't, survive through._

He's right, you wouldn't survive killing the boy, now would you? hmm, isn't that something you've wanted, to kill yourself? What better way? Wasting away, deep into depression?

_Please, Nny, don-_

"Nail-bunny, I've, I think I've got it... Its been a few years... I'm okay." He glanced at Squee. "I'm okay."

_I'm proud, Johnny._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Hmm.."

"Didn't you say you should check on that?" asked the small, sleepy voice, from underneath a lot of blankets.

"So, what, you sit there and listen to me have a complete conversation with two Styrofoam cutouts, and a floating bunny head, and say nothing?"

"I've grown used to it."

"Oh-

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"I _should_ check on that, wait here."

"Where else would I go?"

"You've become such a smart aleck."

Squee stuck his tongue out at him.

"Watch it, last guy that stuck something out at me lost possession of said thing." Johnny said.

Squee could_ hear _the smirk on Johnny's face.

* * *

REVIEW! :D lol! Happy reading!


End file.
